


Double Stuffed Oreos

by Shadow_crawler



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_crawler/pseuds/Shadow_crawler
Summary: John’s got a wish, Todd has resources, they help each other.





	Double Stuffed Oreos

“Sh.” Todd whispered. His fingers prickled on John’s ass as his dick pushed into his hole. Todd’s breathing was ragged in John’s ear and John let his head drop back onto his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” The other wraith asked, crawling forward to lean over both of them.

Todd nudged John’s cheek with his nose and John remembered he had to answer. He nodded vigorously, “Yea. Yea. I’m still good.”

The other wraith hummed as he disappeared again and John focused back on Todd below him, his hands running up and down his stomach, his lips kissing down John’s neck. He was being absurdly light and gentle, probably psyching John up for what was to come.

Fingers poked at John’s hole, pressing inside around Todd’s dick slowly. John had already been more than stretched and prepped earlier for this but the added width still made him hiss through his lips. Which prompted more pepper kisses from Todd and gentle rubs from the other wraith’s free hand on his hips. John cracked open his eyes after squeezing them shut from the initial intrusion and looked down.

His dick was fully hard and leaking and, behind that, a pair of cat eyes watching his every twitch as the owner shallowly thrust a finger in and out of him. The wraith added a second finger and John dropped his head again, tensing involuntarily. More soothing rubs and kisses, this time with added kisses along the inside of his thigh, until he managed to relax again.

A third finger tore a whimper from his throat, which he immediately regretted. John bit down on his hand, swallowing any more noises. A gentle grip on his wrist moves his hand away and Todd turned John’s head to kiss him as best he could, somehow timing it with a fourth finger being added and Todd drank in John’s moans.

All the fingers disappeared and John pulled away from Todd’s mouth to look down himself again. The wraith was wiping his hand on a towel, long, straight, white hair framing his shoulders. His eyes flicked to John’s and he asked, “Are you ready?”

John nodded again. He watched the wraith take hold of his own dick and guide it to John’s ass, already occupied by Todd’s own. As soon as he pressed in, John’s back arched at the stretch and a load moan was ripped from his lips. He could feel Todd panting under him and strong hands were holding him down as the wraith continued to push in.

And then he stopped and John lay blinking at the ceiling, seeing stars. Every twitch and shift sent lightning through his body and he was shaking with it all, trying to hold it in. “Is he dead?” The other wraith whispered but it was if he was speaking through water, far and distant and not quite important enough right now.

“No, this happens when he is really enjoying himself.” Todd rumbled beneath him and John suddenly needed to grip Todd’s arm like a lifeline, squeezing hard enough to cut off blood flow.

“Should I move?”

“A few more seconds.” Todd’s breath was on John’s ear and he knew Todd was looking worriedly down at him. Or possessively. Eyes glinting and mouth barely open, hint of sharp teeth, and that thought made John tense again. He didn’t fight it this time, just let his body relax on its own.

The other wraith, who’d been leaning over to look at John worriedly, stood back up straight again. He put a hand on John’s hip and wrapped the other around his dick, very slowly pulling out.

“Wait, wait, wait.” John pleaded. “Don’t.” He begged, knocking the wraith’s hand from his own dick. “I’ll come too early, please don’t.”

“And if you do?” Todd whispered, loud enough for the other wraith to hear. He wove his fingers through John’s hair, pulling his head to the side and lightly, ever so lightly, nipping at his neck. “We could keep going. Let you ride your pleasure high as we continue to use you, oversensitive and nerve endings alive with us. Fill you up until you know nothing but our scent, the movement of our bodies against your’s. Until you can’t think of anything but endless pleasure.” John was shuttering through Todd’s words and he could feel himself hanging by a thread, his own force of will the only thing keeping him from falling over the edge.

The wraith pulled back slowly and started to move forward just as cautiously, both hands holding John’s hips with a vice grip. When he bottomed out inside John again is when the orgasm ripped through him, making him arch his back and screaming silently, cum flicking across his stomach. Todd took the opportunity to latch onto John’s neck, sucking and biting hard, and the other wraith started moving faster, hissing at the sudden tightness.

John was floating, distantly aware his whole body was moving with the force of the wraith’s thrusts now and he could feel the pain as Todd drew blood in his neck or when the claws of the wraith on his hips bit into his skin or the scratches going across his stomach from Todd’s own hands, but none of it was important. However, it didn’t last, and he was pulled slowly back out of his mind fog, dick hard and wanting again. With every thrust, the other wraith managed to press against his prostate, and every thrust made John yell, tearing the noises from his throat.

He came again, panting, painting his own stomach white, and yet the wraith kept going. Somehow he was going faster, pounding into John’s ass with enough force to bruise and John was going to feel this for the next few weeks. The other wraith was slowly bending over John, teeth bared and eyes half lidded as he concentrated on how tight John was, the feeling of muscles holding his and Todd’s dicks together.

When the other wraith came, he dug his claws hard enough into John’s hips that he could feel blood dripping down his skin to the bed. The feeling of being filled up even more drew a third orgasm from John, still hazy from his previous one. The other wraith leaned down, using two fingers to direct Todd away from John’s neck, and kissed him hard. The sight was enough to make John hard again if he wasn’t already so spent, but he did moan his appreciation.

The other wraith pulled out and had to hold onto the bed for a few seconds before staggering away to find something to clean them up with. Todd took the opportunity now for his own gain. He grabbed the bottom of John’s thighs and pulled his knees to his chest, holding John’s ass as he thrust up. Todd couldn’t get much movement from his position but he’d already been close enough that it didn’t take much for him to spill his own seed into John. John gave a tired moan, willing his dick to not get hard again, and slowly lowered his legs when Todd let go.

The other wraith returned and had to help Todd maneuver John off him. They cleaned him together and then themselves and got him under the sheets of the bed. Somehow wraith beds always felt softer and warmer than the ones on Atlantis and John quickly started to drift off, a small smile on his lips. The bed dipped on either side of him and arms wrapped around him from all sides, pressing close to his back and pulling him onto a strong chest.

If John could purr, he would have been, but he settled for listening to the loud rumbles of the wraith around him and nuzzling his contentment as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
